Betting For Forever
by BlackDiamonds.32.20.54
Summary: Jacob and Edward fight and Jacob says something he soon regrets.


**_Betting For Forever_**

**_Disclaimer- I don't Own Twilight_**

**_Summary- Jacob and Edward fight and Jacob says something he soon regrets. _**

**_**_**

The anger flowing in-between the two immortal enemies, was enough to make everyone in the house wince. The pale, vegetarian vampire was standing on one side of the room and his lover the Native American, teenage werewolf stood on the other side.

"If that's what you truly want." Edward Cullen's cold steel voice, tore though Jacob's anger. Before Jacob could even respond the vampire was gone. Jacob Black felt his body start to vibrate, he took some deep breaths to stop himself from phasing right there in the middle of the Cullen's living room. The mess surrounding Jacob had him shudder at the thought of Esme reaction. Jacob slowly cleaned up most of the mess, before heading to the kitchen to get something to eat. He made himself a cheese sand which. Jacob ate his sand which before going over to the window and he stood there staring at the borderline of the forest. He stood there for a while waiting for Edward to come back. Eventually it became dark out , Jacob left the window and headed up the stairs to the bedroom he shared with Edward, the room was empty and too quiet for Jacob's liking.

Esme and Carlisle had left for a medical conference the other day and they wouldn't be home until next weekend. Rosalie and Emmett had gone to Alaska for a couple of days in an attempt for some private time. Jasper and Alice had left this morning for a hunting trip for the next three days. Therefore Jacob was alone in the huge empty house with his thoughts. Jacob left the room and wandered his way to the room Jasper and Alice shared. Alice always let Jacob go into their room whenever Edward and Jacob fought. Jacob pushed open the door and wandered over to the bed, it was huge and so soft. Jacob looked around the room, it had a huge walk in closet and a desk in the corner for Jasper and a couple of book shelves full of books. The walls were a dark navy blue for now, Alice changed the colour almost every two weeks. Jacob sat down on the bed and placed his head in his hands. The argument started over something so simple now it had escalated it Edward leaving Jacob. Jacob hadn't even meant it when he told Edward to leave and never come back and yet Edward left and Jacob wasn't sure if he was ever coming back. Jacob felt his chest tighten at the thought of him never coming back, his eyes started to well with tears. Jacob laid down on the bed and something crunched under his head when he placed it on the pillow, sitting up on his elbows Jake grabbed the folded piece of paper.

_**Jacob,**_

_**Try not to worry so much, Edward will be back. Just get some sleep, you can sleep in our room. **_

_**Alice**_

Jacob smiled slightly and wiped the tears off his cheeks. Sighing he laid back down on the pillow and turned the light off. He grabbed one of the extra pillows and hugged it to his chest, he usually used Edward as a pillow, Jacob felt more tears fall down his cheeks.

"What if Alice is wrong? What if Edward doesn't come home any time soon?" Jacob sighed and rolled over taking the pillow with him, he remembered Edward telling him something. "Never bet against Alice." Jacob yawned and fell into a deep sleep.

"Never bet against Alice." Edward whispered to his sleeping lover before placing a gentle kiss against his head. Edward silently left the room and walked to his own room.

The next morning Jacob woke up surprisingly he had a decent sleep. Usually he has such a hard time sleeping when Edward is not there. Jacob got out of the bed and went to have a nice hot shower. After his shower he put on a old pair of jeans and went down to the kitchen to get something to eat. Jacob's heart dropped slightly at the sight of the empty kitchen, he was hoping Edward might have came home during the night. Sighing he went over to the fridge and grabbed some eggs, getting a pan from one of the cupboards he cracked the eggs and started making scrabbled eggs. He walked back over to the fridge and grabbed the bowl of fruit salad that Esme had made the other morning. He walked over to the stove and finished making the eggs. He poured the food onto a plate after he scarfed down the food, he turned around and almost dropped the plate in shock. Standing in the doorway of the kitchen was Edward, his arms were crossed against his chest, he had changed his clothes from yesterday and had showered. Despite the fact that he wanted to run and jump into Edward's arms, Jacob placed the plate on the countered before crossing his arms and staring at Edward. The two stayed silent for while neither one wanting to admit they were sorry.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told you to leave." Jacob sighed giving in first, Edward smirked slightly before crossing the distance between himself and Jacob, he gathered the younger of the two in his arms and gave the teen a passionate kiss. Jacob whimpered, and he slowly let himself get lost in the kiss.

"I'm sorry too, love. I'm sorry I listened to you and left." Jacob smiled and kissed Edward.

"I'm glad your back."

"Glad to be back." Edward whispered back.

"I'm never ever betting against Alice." Jacob whispered before hugging Edward.

******

**_I hope you enjoyed. _**

**_I know the ending is a bit choppy but whatever. _**


End file.
